Wait For Me
by Kurai Minoru
Summary: R27. Reborn's POV. I was lost in the darkness of the world, until you appeared in my life. One shot. Revolves around Reborn's thoughts.


Wait For Me

**AN:** After writing one of these short excerpts about Basil, I got kind of addicted to writing like this. :3

**Warnings: **Slight mentions of adult themes.

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I was always steeped deep into the dark cold world of the mafia. Every move you made or did or even thought of, was all in the motives of gaining power. Every young mafia don thirsted for unimaginable power to rule over the underworld. That's what brought their downfall; they were too greedy in their quest for supremacy. I had seen and caused or influenced the risings and falling of many of these people. That's probably what further warped my view of the mafia.

I had witnessed as the Famiglia called Vongola rose over most of the trash that called themselves dons, and was even accepted into their Famiglia. I did what I was told to, but only those that I chose to do, unless forced so. With great reluctance, I went to the Arcabalenos. That was the first time someone, or in this case, several people, sparked my interest. After I was cursed into this little body, I hid everything about me. I became known as Reborn.

Receiving the most important assignment of training of the Vongola Famiglia was no small feat. Many were envious of the position I was placed in, but none tried to object out loud. Most, if not all, tried to gain my favor or affections by working with me or bedding with me. I ignored them all; no one could be trusted in the mafia. All of that reflected on my thoughts when I met Tsuna, Iemitsu's son. I was a little relieved when the son wasn't as eccentric as the father, but more disappointed by the naïve, fragile thing that was as meek as a mouse. The dark world of the underworld was going to break this fragile boy.

However, I was proved wrong for the first time in my life. The young boy that was so frightened by the thought of even becoming a mafia don changed when his Famiglia was in danger. He fought with all his heart, bloodying his fists to save his friends. It was like seeing the Primo in action all over again. It was then that it clicked that this would be the savior foretold to save the Vongola from being steeped in darkness. I decided that I would follow him and help him no matter what.

I had found my light within the depths of the darkness. My Tsuna. My kind light. His very presence gave me peace of heart whereas without him, the coldness of becoming a killer would destroy me from the inside out- I would no longer resemble a human, like the souls at the Vendicare. I watched him as he grew from a shy boy to a mafia don that radiated confidence. I was there when he accepted the Sin at the initiation party. I was there when he defied all the laws of the mafia and took down some of the most dangerous families in history. I was there when he was being chased by suitors, both handsome young men and beautiful young women. It pissed me off that I could do nothing about them in this body. But I was granted my sadistic satisfaction when he politely, but firmly rejected them all. When people questioned him to why he would do so, he always answered the same answer with a soft smile on his face.

"I already have someone I like."

When it got to the point that I threatened to shoot him, he responded with another of his heartwarming smiles.

"You'll know when the time is right."

It wasn't until a few months later that the time was right. The day before, Tsuna had found a cure for the Arcabaleno curse. It had allowed us to retain our original form. When I had emerged from the grove that only the Arcabaleno's were permitted to enter, Tsuna had waited for me, smiling brightly.

"Welcome home Reborn."

After that, I had noticed things about Tsuna that I hadn't normally noticed before. The way his eyes sparkled with uncontained mirth when he was laughing, the fluidness of his motions and a lot of other small, trivial things. Most importantly was the way his eyes slid over me more than normal when he thought I was overlooking, the bright smiles directed at me more occasionally than any other person, the genuine look of happiness that appeared on his face when he conversed with me. When I confronted him with this, he retreated back into what he was like as Dame Tsuna, blushing endlessly. The only words that I could hear out of his babbling was like, Reborn, and you. Any idiot with a brain could figure out what he was saying. I answered him by grabbing his face and crushing my lips against his. He froze and then responded all at once.

We laid side by side in the silk sheets of his bed, his head resting on my bare chest and our legs tangling with each other, fully satiated from our activities from before. His soft breathing filled my ears and his slow and steady heartbeat beat with mine in sync. Suddenly, it hit me. Tsuna changed me when no one could. He was one with me. I would no longer have to worry about being destroyed by the mafia. He snuggled deeper into my hold, murmuring something incomprehensible. For the first time in decades, I smiled softly at the little angel I held in my arms.

_I am no longer afraid anymore since I have you by my side._

_

* * *

_

The End~

Sorry if Reborn was a little OOC at the end. =w= Hope you liked it!


End file.
